


Kondja Mia

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Thieves of the night- Sidney and Robert [2]
Category: Grantchester (TV), The Grantchester Mysteries - James Runcie
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Foreshadowing, Inspired by Music, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: "The good thing about being in pain is at least you know you're still alive." whispered Robert while Sidney cradled him. "Don't you dare do something stupid. Thats an order! You hear me!."My rose, my roseflower of my thoughts,the moon has darkened,the sea has turned black
Relationships: Sidney Chambers/Robert Kendall
Series: Thieves of the night- Sidney and Robert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Kondja Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> Kondja Mia -  
> A Sephardic -Jewish song I came across while I did my research for an Grantchester case fic, which will be up once I've decided on the fate of Mr Chamber's lover. And whether not to make him and Geordie a thing in the end. 
> 
> The song weirdly inspired some Robert/Sidney stuff  
> *sends kisses to the deepblue night sky thanks Baba y Nana I know you've send me that song*

"The good thing about being in pain is at least you know you're still alive." whispered Robert while Sidney cradled him. "Don't you dare do something stupid. Thats an order! You hear me!" Sobbed his captain

**************

Sidney gasped for breath, clutching his chest, searching for the token his sister had given him.  
The oil lamp next to his bed had been put out a while ago and there wasn't anyone within the tent anymore.  
Trembling he got up.  
What if it hadn't been just a nightmare.  
What if Robert had died in his arms.  
He stumbled around in the darkness, searching for answers and the way out. Falling over his own feet still high on fever and remorse he placed his hand abouve his chest. Searching for his hearts steady beat. It was still beating. It wouldn't if Robert wasn't.  
Somehow regaining strength he had managed to open the tent, a wave of fresh air almost knocking him off. Cedar wood and a near campfire bearing it.  
Stumbling. Always aware of the ground beneath him he walked thowards it.  
Slowly getting more aware of the music.  
Music  
Again?  
It can't be. 

Kondja mia, kondja mia,  
chichek de mi kavesa,  
la luna me s'eskoresio  
la mar se izo preta.

This time the scenery didn't change.  
He didn't woke on a river.  
His clothes were the same.  
There were no fair maidens and charming men dancing.  
Just the same old merry bunch of scots guards gathered around the fire.  
Robert was there too.  
Alive and well.  
And that was all he cared about before the lights went out again.

Freddie and Robert had carried him back inside. He woke when he felt a wet cloth on his forehead.  
"You always knew how to make an entrance Chambers." mused Robert patting his forehead.  
"I had to get your attention somehow?" Sidney reached out to cup his cheek. "Cheeky sod." "Is that how you're supposed to adress a superior officer?"  
Robert shook his head smiling before leaning in closer "You're not gonna be that for long if you're not staying in bed like good boys are supposed to be."  
Sidney raised an eyebrow putting on a rather irritated but very sexy half smile.  
"When was I ever a good boy?" Robert chuckled softly. 

Then silence fell.

Both men just looked at each other.  
Fingers brushed over roughed cheeks from unkind razors.  
Not daring to make the first move they gazed at each other.  
Endeavouring with their eyes like it an explorer the unknown and yet so familiar.

"Turn of the light Sidney." his voice was breaking equal to a fine china which had just been scattered across a marvel floor in a desperate attempt to get his freedom.  
"And have the night rob me of that sight never."  
Sidney shot back with so much eagerness so much passion Robert let go of the wall he had build up to shield himself.  
Melting into the kiss they both gasped for each other smiling and eager for more.  
Hungry. Starving for the others taste they cling onto each other in one desperate kiss. Taste of salt and caramel. Ocean green and coffee dark eyes met their match. They were equals now.  
"Don't you ever take that light away from me." whispered Sidney hoarse retracing Robert's ,his Robert's, lips before laying back down so the darkness could claim him once again

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the first line:  
> Kondja mia, kondja mia,
> 
> chichek de mi kavesa,
> 
> la luna me s'eskoresio
> 
> la mar se izo preta.
> 
> My rose, my rose
> 
> flower of my thoughts,
> 
> the moon has darkened,
> 
> the sea has turned black


End file.
